Paths
by Mikayla Winston
Summary: Two people... Two paths.. Will they chose the only person each of them have ever cared about (each other) or their gangs? Dally and O/C
1. Prologue

**(No POV)**

It was 11am in Tulsa Oklahoma, it was an hour ahead in New York. Two people, whose paths crossed years ago, were both about to receive huge news. One of these people is Bell Carter.

South-Bell, who only went my Bell or Bella, got her for the county in Texas where her parents met. When she was born, her parents simply named her and walked away. Bella grew up on the streets of New York City and struggled to survive her whole life. For the first 7 years of her life she lived in New York City's home for girls. She hosted it there because it was a constant reminder that no one wanted her, so she broke out. That was the day she met the other person, Dallas Winstion.

Dally, unlike Bell, wasn't an orphan, but based on the way his parents treated him he would have been better off. Dallas was just a scared 7 year old boy who was abused and neglected. The day these two kids met, they were instantly friends for life. Both children had never known love until then. From that day on they looked out for each other. They were together everyday until they were 10. Dallas got arrested and was sent to live in a foster home down South. Bella was devastated.

Today both of them are 18 years old. Dallas gets an unexpected phone call that may change his life forever and leave him with a huge decision in the long run. Bella runs into a gang member, whom she used to date, that has information about her hidden past, a past where she still knows Dallas Winston and possibly a future where their paths may cross again.

* * *

**Hey guys so there's the Prologue.. The more you guys review the faster I'll update! ;) I really just want to see where this story is gonna go.. So PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. News

**Bell's POV**

"Can I help you?" I asked the man who was next in line. I wasn't exactly paying attention to who he was until he opened his mouth.

"No, but I can defiantly help you." I look up recognizing the voice of my ex-boyfriend. I sigh.

"What do you want Dev? I'm working!" He rolls his eyes.

"Say you're sick or something!" He looks down at the paper in his hands, "We need to talk, now." I look at him.

"Devin, look, we've been over this..." he cut me off.

"This isn't about us!" he pauses, "This is about you." he finishes.

"Me?" I ask. He nods motioning towards the door.

I tell my boss that my "friend", Devin, wasn't mentally stable and I have to take him to the hospital... This better be REALLY important...

"I know where he is." Devin exclaims.

"You know where who is?" I ask him.

"Umm... Texas... No wait!" he fumbles the paper in his hand, "DALLY! Dallas Winston!" he said handing me the wrinkled piece of paper that had Dally's name, address and Tulsa Oklahoma written on it in Devin's handwriting. I read over it multiple times.

"No freaking way..." I say in disbelief, "How did you..." he cut me off.

"My cousin, Buck, Dallas is his room mate, I remembered how close you guys were when we were kids and when I talked to him on the phone..." I cut him off.

"You... You talked to Dallas?" he nodded then finished what he was saying before.

"I called to talk to Buck and he answered. We didn't talk a lot but I figured you would want to talk to him so there ya go.." he said nodding at the paper in my hand.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me!" I say.

"No, trust me, I do." he said winking and turning to walk away.

* * *

**Dallas' POV**

My head... Dammit! Why did I drink so much last night? What the fuck is that banging noise?

"Dal?" Oh, its just Buck..

"Whaaat?" I groan

"Your dad is on the phone man... You might wanna take this..." he says.

"Aww...Shit..I'll be right there." I yell to him as he shuts the door Soon I'm out of bed and stumbling down the stairs.I get to the phone and pick it up.

"Hello?" I say.

"Happy 18th.. Ya little son of a bitch..." he says on the other line.

"My birthday was last week pops..." I remind him.

"Whatever, you're legal now... So I called because I have something to tell ya.." he said.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You have a little sister up in New York.. She's probably about 6 or 7 now.. I just figured I'd let ya know that she's in a girls home in the city. Since you're 18 now you could adopt the kid if you want, I don't care what ya do though.." he finishes.

"Of course you don't care.. You wouldn't and ya know what, maybe i will adopt the kid. It ain't right for her to feel like no one wants her. Trust me I learned from experience." I say yawning.

"Oh boo hoo! Poor Dallas!" he spits.

"Shut up!" I yell...Damn, now I know why I hate talking to him.. I see red whenever he opens his mouth.. "So whats her name?" I ask him.

"Who's name?" he asks.

"The kid!" I yell.

"Oh.. Umm.. Its Aubrey Winston.." he answers.

"Alright.. Well bye I guess.." I say not wanting to talk to the scum bag anymore.

"Yeah. Bye kid.." he says and hangs up the phone.

Well... I guess I'm going home...

* * *

**So there's chapter 1 guys! What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! I would LOVE to know what you guys think! **


	3. The Gang

**Bell's POV**

Thanks to Dev, I now have the rest of the day off.. So I decided to go meet up with the gang. My gang consisted a group of 7 people minus Dally, who promised he'd come back as soon as he turned 18. Nothing yet. Dammit Devin! I forgot about Dallas! It took me 8 years to do it and now I can't stop thinking about him. I can't help but remember the way Dally was when he left.

Dally was real tough. He was the leader of our group of friends. He always looked out for everyone and he kept a close eye on me. We met before anyone else in the gang, we were closer than the rest too. Whenever people our age at the time saw us together on the street, they knew to turn and walk the other way. Dal was the only person in the world that I had ever cared about, he still is. His hair was bleach blonde, thick and straight. His eyes f blue were as cold as ice but deep down I knew he wasn't cold, he was sad. But he would NEVER admit that. I miss him so much, more than anything in the world. The gang rarely talks about him because they know it brings me down.

Our gang started hanging out all together a few months after Dally and I met. Besides me and Dallas there are 3 other boys, Devin, James and Daniel, and 2 other girls, Amanda and Emma.

Devin, of course is my ex-boyfriend. The reason we broke up was he was cheating on me with one my good friends, Amanda. It simply was a one-night-stand between them two, I knew that, but I would never take him back after that. On some level I am cilvl with both of them for the sake of the rest of the gang. I kind of expected Amanda to throw herself at Dev like that. She's and easy skank.

Most of the time I just hung out with the others, Emma, James and Danny.

Emma is Devin's little sister. She is a really sweet girl, tough, but sweet. She's a little different from the rest of us hoods. She's just more grounded and level headed I guess. She can keep her cool too. Now, James, who we call Jimmy-Mac, he's a pretty funny guy. He always try's to make me laugh no matter what. He's a real good guy, we share a cheep apartment because were the only two in the gang that can actually stand to be around each other for that long. We all usually just hang out at our place. Last is Danny-Boy. Danny is and immigrant, he has a thick Irish Brogue and he came right off the boat from Ireland just after I turned nine. I was walking down the street one day and a bunch of older girls attacked me because they had their eyes on Dallas. Just as I was getting the living shit beaten outta me I see a freckled faced kid with blue eyes and red hair running toward me. He pulled the girls off of me and me him and the gang have been friends since. He really did save me from a good ass kicking that day.

I walked up the stairs to me and Jimmy's two-bedroom apartment and opened the door.

"Hey guys." I say walking through the door.

"Hey Bella! Why you home so early?" Emma asked. She was sitting on the floor in front of the TV while Danny was sprawled out on my couch and Jimmmy was off doing God knows what.

"Umm yeah the boss let me out early." I lied plopping down on the couch next to Danny's feet. "So what are you guys up to?" I ask.

"Not much.." James calls from the other room..

"Sounds like fun!" I yell back to him.

"So what do you guys wanna do than?" Danny asks.

"Poker time!" James yells throwing a deck of cards on the table.

"Game on!" I say to him with a wink.

* * *

**There may be another update for this tonight or tomorrow morning! DEPENDS ON THE REVIEWS THIS CHAPTER GETS THOUGH! :) **


	4. Back Again

**Dallas's POV**

It's been 2 days since I got the phone call from my dad.. Of course I had to let everyone know I was going to be gone for awhile. I figure that once I see the ol' gang up in New York I'll want to stay up here for a few weeks. My gang down in Tulsa is like my family, I consider those six boys my brothers. As for my New York gang, they really were just people to hang around with. I have only ever really cared about one of the members of my gang up here. Man, I hope she's still here..

I park my car in the gang's old hang out to see if anyone is hanging around in there. I walk up to the front door, without really paying any attention. Not until I'm at the door do I realize that "The Loft" is now a little, shitty, rundown dinner. I go in any ways to get something to eat. It's really empty in there, there's only a couple in the far booth fighting with the waitress. I sit down at the counter since I'm alone.. They continue to fight..

"Can you just take our order and go!" The girl said to the waitress.

"Look, you decided to eat where I work, show some respect or get out." The waitress said back.

"Come on sweets, we'll just go somewhere else." The guy said standing up. They walk towards the door.

"Good Devin! I didn't want your trash hanging around where I work anyways!" The waitress yelled. The girl turned back around to fight the waitress but the guy stopped her... Wait Devin? I turn around and see Devin pushing the girl towards the door, she went outside. Then he webr over to talk to the waitress.

"Do you really have to be so mean to her?" Devin said.. I knew him! He was part of the gang! That Devin!

"I do! She's a complete whore and it isn't even all her! It's the fact that you, my ex-boyfriend show up here with her and expect me to serve you guys! Devin you cheated on me with her! I don't want either of you in here!" She said to his face. She notices me. Damn she looks familiar.. "Look I have a customer can you leave?" She says motioning to me. He just looks at the ground and goes outside with his girl.

"I'm sorry about that, can I get you..." I cut her off noticing her name tag.

"Bell? Is that short for something?" I ask her. She looks at me hard..

"Yeah.. South-Bell.." She says.

"Carter?" I say in shock realizing that its her.

"Dallas?" She asks

"I can't believe it's really you." I say looking her up and down. "You.. Ya grew up." I finish.

"I can't believe you're back!" She says leaning in to hug me. I hug her back. "Are you staying?" She asks me. I look into her eyes and they look worn down and sad as always.

"I don't know yet." I lied.

* * *

Her shift was over in an hour so I hung around until she got out. She looked different but she was still the same Southie. Her hair is a lot longer, blonde, not choppy like it was when we were kids. It was down to at least her ass now. She got a pretty nice shape to her now too. Not too skinny but she didn't have an ounce of fat on her. She never did eat that much. Her brown eyes seemed worn down from working too hard. She has too much responsibility for an 18 year old girl.

We walked down the street to meet up with the old gang. I couldn't help but keep looking over at her. Just seeing her made me feel at home.

"So you care to tell me why you are really here?" She asked looking up at me. She leaned up against a hard brick wall lighting a cigarette. She handed me one.

"To see you of corse!" I joked. "Well not just that." I winked. "I got a call from my old man last week, told me he had another kid." I paused inhaling smoke. "He threw her in an orphan age up here, the same one you were in, he told me that I could adopt her if I wanted to." I paused again taking another drag. "The only reason I'm going too is because I know how it is to feel unwanted and shit ya know?" I finished. She nodded taking a drag.

"Yeah, that place was a living hell.. Dal, you do realize that you can't adopt if your a single parent. It's kinda their policy." She said. "You gotta girl?" She asked.

"No. Even if I still did none of them would have adopted a kid with me even if it was my sister." I said looking down in frustration. "What the fuck am I gonna do now?" I said tossing the cancer stick.

"Well, if you want me to do it, I wouldn't mind.." She said looking up at me from the ground. I smile.

"South, lets go get us a kid." I say with a smirk. She then follows me down the street.

* * *

**What do you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Aubree Winston

**South's POV:**

I'm I awe. He is next to me. He's home. I thought I would never see him again. His hair is the same very very light blonde and his eyes are still the same shade of icy blue. We're walking down the same streets, acting like we own them, like we did when we were kids. He's so tall, he must be at least 6 foot 1.

"Do you want to take my car or do you wanna just walk?" Dally asked me.

"Let's just walk, it's just a block up from here." I answer, tossing my cigarette.

"Alright. So how's the gang?" He asks. I sigh.

"More dysfunction than ever." I say.

"Everyone or that whole Devin and Amanda scene I witnessed earlier?" He asked.

"Well yeah. I have the rest of the gang on my side even Emma, which surprises me because its his sister ya know?" I said. He nodded.

"So what exactly went on between you two?" He asked.

"Long story short, me and him dated for about a year or two, he told me he loved me, I believed him, I started to fall for him then he cheated on me with my best friend.. Not much else to tell." I say.

"That little prick. Did he know your whole back story?" I shake my head no. "Does any one besides me know?" He asks again.

"No." I shake my head again. I look up at a huge brick building that holds all of my childhood memories. New York City's Home For Girls. "This is it." I say to him. We go inside and head to the small back office that hasn't changed a bit. I can see through the glass window on the door the same headmaster of the orphan age, Ms. Brewster. When we opened the office door the stench of hard liquor hit us.

"Who's doing the talking?" I whisper.

"You. I have a record a mile long." He answered. I giggle and nod.

"Can I help you?" Ms. Brewster asks.

"Umm yes, we're looking to adopt." I say.

"Can I see both of your ID's please? You look a little young." She says.

"We're both 18." I say placing my ID down in front if her Dally fumbles his wallet and soon puts his down also.

"South-Bell Carter?" She asks looking at me hard. "The same little brat that ran away 11 years ago?" She asked.

"The one and only." I smile. She looked taken back.

"I'm shocked to see you're still alive." She said.

"I could say the same for you.." I say under my breath. Dally chuckles.

"What was that Miss Carter?" She hisses.

"I said.. It's nice to see you!" I lie sarcastically.

"Sure.." She mumbles. "So what age are you looking for?" She asks.

"Well we're actually looking for a specific child." I say.

"My sister. Do you happen to have a girl named Aubree Winston?" Dally asks. She nods.

"Right this way." She says. She takes us down a hallway to a door marked "Ages 13-17" I look up at Dally confused. He gives me the same expression. It was loud at first then it got quieter as we make our way past rows of beds. We come to a girl sitting on the edge of her bed. She has long blonde hair and eyes identical to Dally's. She definitely wasn't 7 or 8.. More like 14..

"Come with me Miss Winston." Ms. Brewster says. She gets up and follows us back to the office.

"So what am I in for now?" She asks taking a seat on the desk.

"You're being adopted." Ms. Brewster tells her. "By your biological brother and.. and... South..." She says giving me a dirty look.

"You know each other?" The girl asks.

"I was here when I was a kid. Broke out when I was seven." I answer.

"Can we sign these papers already! I can't wait to get this little brat out of here! She's the cause of my gray hairs!" Ms. Brewster yells.

"Hey don't blame the kid. I'm almost positive that I'm the one that did that." I say signing my name. I pass the paper to Dally he signed too.

"She's all yours!" She said shoving us out of the office and slamming the door.

"Jesus Christ. She must be your sister Dal." I say.

"Yeah defiantly. So I'm guessing you're not 7.. How old are you?" Dally asks her.

"13." She says.

"Well I'm Dallas, you can call me Dally or Dal if you want." He said.

"Whatever." She said looking down. Jesus.. What the hell did I just sign myself into?

* * *

**Hey guys, what do you think? I will update "How Will I Know" soon! But please review this too! Let me know what you think! **


End file.
